Tales of the Dark Knight
Tales of the Dark Knight is an anthology comic which has three stories an issue, most of the stories are out of continuity with each other and the rest of the DC universe, though there are sometimes stories that take place on already existing worlds. Issues Issue 1 Wings of Leather This story takes place on a world where Bruce's perants never died and he never became Batman, this means crime is of the charts, because of this one of Bruce's employees named Kirk Langstrom drinks a serum that turns him in to a Man-Bat, he then starts fighting crime but he realizes he is loosing his mind when he kills a man without remembering he did, he is now determined to cure himself. Children of the Night Batman is out looking for a killer who was nick named the raptor because of his messy way of killing his victims, in fact it almost looked like they had been eaten, but when Batman finds the raptor killer he turns out to be a large wolf man, who bites Batman, that night Batman realizes he is now one of the children of the night and that he must now eat people to survive. Half and Half Bruce is atending a trial where Harvey Dent almost has acid thrown on his face but Bruce saves him and burns his own face in the process. The next day Bruce slowly but shurly starts to snap until he gives in and starts talking to himself and refering to himself as "us" or "we" he also starts killing his enemies and scaring half their face, this ispires the Joker who goes out wearing Batman's costume and says he is going to beat Batman. Issue 2 More than Broken A man named Bane comes to Gotham to fight Batman, after the fight Bane kills Batman and walks off. With Batman dead a crime war begins in Gotham and Bane is almost killed, Bane desides that if Gotham can't survive without Batman he will become the bat. Bat-Mite Begins After traveling around the multiverse for years looking for the "Most awsesomest, radicalist, superpendose, Batman of all time" Bat-Mite thinks he has finally found his hero, Batman of the Nolanverse but he finds out Nolan Batman is nothing like the Batman he knows so he starts changing the Nolanverse to be more like New Earth. Chill of the Night A man named Joe Chill tries to mug and kill two of the richest people in the world but before he can Thomas Wayne grabs him and his gun falls on the ground and Thomas' son Bruce shoots him. The next day Chill wakes up in a hospital where he has a change of heart and becomes a vigilante shrouded in black and starts fighting crime. Issue 3 Dawn of Batpig Bruce Oinkers CEO of Oinkers Enterprises gets attacked by an Army of Jackrabbits. After Bruce survives it he decides to become Batpig. Batpig comes to fight the Jackrabbits lead by a Polar Bear named Mr. Bear Freeze. He manages to defeat Mr. Bear Freeze. Open file L-A-U-G-H A robot named Bat is created to fights crime, Bat prooves itself by beating criminals no one else could, but Bat begins to think, it realizes that it is actually better than humans and its AI begins to malfunction, causing it to randomly laugh, he then snaps and attacks its creators, the only way they beat it is by blowing it up, but at the end it shows Bat's arm crawling to its body, that still has the head, which is still laughing. Bat Mite Presents: Top 3 Batman Stories Bat-Mite comes and shows his fans the Top 3 Batman Stories. The first one shown is about Batpig battling a Evil Hyena named Joker. The next one is about The Tim Burton Verse's Batman fighting a returning Mr. Freeze who has a more powerful suit. The last one is The Batman TV Series one where Batman, and Robin has to defeat a returning United Underworld. Issue 4 Batman: Fastest Man Alive Bruce Wayne is trying to create a serum that could make him faster when he is struck by lightning, he spills the serum on himself, which makes it worse since his cloths are now wet. He wakes up the next day and realizes he has super speed, the Joker finds out about this and steels a suit that gives him super speed so that he can fight Batman. Bat-Mite VS. Super-Mite One of Bat-Mite's friends Super-Mite comes in town, and brags that Batman is going to fight Superman in a New DC Movie Universe. So Bat-Mite, and Super-Mite starts messing up the world making sure only one of the Heroes will win. The Amazing Adventures of Ace the Bat-Hound Batman and Robin go out to fight the Joker who has escaped again, back at the Batcave, their pet dog Ace sees that Joker's pets Bud and Lou have escaped as well, so he snuggles in to his mask and cape and goes to capture them. After defeating them Robin asks if Ace could come with them on a mission but Batman says he wouldn't do anything since he's a dog. Issue 5 Batzarro: World's Worst Detective Batzarro decides he must fight a Bizarro version of Joker who is on Traffic Duty for the City. Batzarro jumps him and starts beating him up. Jokerzarro starts Crying to his mommy to make him stop. At the end Batzarro killed Jokerzarro with him Smiling. Bat-Mite: Year One Bat-Mite reads the comic and sees that he doesn't appear in it and decides to make himself appear in it by erasing a story named "The Joker's Real Origin, For Real!" and replacing it with a story about how he first met Batman, or as he calls it, his "Year One." Zombie Days Zombies infect Gotham City so Batman tries stopping them while fighting Mr. Freeze. He soon gets bitten by a Zombie with him about to turn into a Zombie. Batman says to Mr. Freeze,"Find a Cure." So Mr. Freeze decides to turn into a Sort of Batman to find the Cure. Issue 6 The Dark Mite Bat-Mite travels back to the Nolanverse to apologize for what he did last time only to realize that Nolan Batman is fighting his Joker, Bat-Mite thinks he can help by giving Batman his powers but he misses and turns Joker in to the Emperor Joker, who turns Bat-Mite in to a jester and kills Batman over and over. The Dark Mite Rises Soon Bat-Mite managed to defeat Emperor Joker, but he decided to leave that Universe once and for all. 2 years Later Bat-Mite returns to see that Batman is fighting Bane. Bat-Mite decided he wont miss this time but he hits Bane, and gives him a lot of Power and Bane is about to destroy the Nolan Verse. The Batman of 2050 Bruce Wayne dies the way he wanted to die, the same way as his perants. Years later Gotham has been split in to three parts, one part ruled by a man named King Penguin, another ruled by a cyborg Mr. Freeze, and the last ruled by an old and weak Joker. A man named John Gray steals a robot Batman suit and goes out to fight the criminals. He defeated King Penguin and tells him to spread the word that the Batman is back. Issue 7 Batmen United Part One of of Three Bat-Mite goes to Earth 3, and he find Owl Man. Owl Man decides to steal a bit of his power to make an evil alternate version of Bat-Mite, Owl-Mite. Bat-Mite flees to unite all of the Batmen to stop Owl Man, and Owl-Mite. But it all went crazy. Batmen United Part Two of Three The Dark Knight and Squire are fighting a large robot while coming up with theories about what it could be, since they come from the middle ages. A man named The Lone Warrior, who is a samurai, comes to help them fight the robot, Lone Warrior cuts it in half, revealing a boy named Terry McGinnis inside, after talking to him they realize he is a hero like them, at that moment Owl Man and Owl-Mite burst in and say they are going to kill them. Batmen United Part Three of Three The Batmen, and Bat-Mite start fighting Owl Man, and Owl-Mite who has an army of Villains from the Multiverse. Soon Batpig fights one of the Villains which is Mr. Bear Freeze. Soon everyone fights their Arch Enemy, At the end Bat-Mite uses Magic to destroy Owl-Mite, and put Owl Man back to his home dimension. Issue 8 Open File B-R-U-C-E Bat rebuilds himself and goes after the humans that destroyed him before, still laughing. At the same time Bruce Wayne comes back from a seven year journey to see the robot destroying everything, he creates gadgets and fights Bat. It ends with Bat thrown in to the water but it then shows Bat walking in the ocean, still laughing. Bat-Mite and Larry Bat-Mite soon gets someone in the Mail. Soon it happens to be Larry the Imp fan of Robin. Soon Bat-Mite plays Arkham Knight and Batman dies in it. So Bat-Mite, and Larry go to make sure Batman doesn't die. Soon when Bat-Mite is about to stop Batman from dieng Larry distracts him. At the end Bat-Mite kicks him out. Mad Bat In a post apocalyptic world inspired by Mad Max a man named Bruce Wayne's parents are killed so he goes out, steals a car and drives off for his revenge. When he fights the man who killed his parents he turns out to be the leader of a group of criminals that drive trucks, after the fight Bruce ties the killer to his truck and straps a bomb to it, he also gives the man a saw to escape and lets him choose his fate. Issue 9 Batpig VS. Queen Bee Bruce was eating when an Army of Bees attack Gotham named H.I.V.E. Soon he discovers the Leader of H.I.V.E is a Bee named Queen Bee. Soon Batpig challenges this Queen Bee. At the end he pushes her in a Bee Hive. Batman VS. Jack the Ripper In the year 1888 a man named Bruce creates the identity of "The Batman" to find a killer going about, Jack the Ripper. He hears screaming one night and when he finds the woman that was screaming it turns out to be a ripper murder in process, they fight for a bit and it ends with Bruce rapping a rope around the rippers neck and kicking him off the building they where fighting on. Bat-Mite VS. Bane-Mite Bat-Mite returns to The Nolan-Verse again. But because a so called Bane-Mite. Bat-Mite fights Bane-Mite with Bane-Mite breaking Bat-Mite's back. Then it shows a year later, and Bat-Mite sees that Bane is super powerful now. Bat-Mite uses his Magic to drain Bane of his Power, and defeat Bane-Mite. Issue 10 Batman: Dragon Slayer A group of people are talking about a black dragon that hides in a cave, a man in a black hood then stands up and yells that he will kill the dragon before saying his name is Batman. He makes it to the cave and fights the dragon, eventually he chops the dragons head off and brings it back to the bar, he is then called a hero of men. Bat-Mite: Hellblazer Bat-Mite decides to take a break from Batman so decides to find a new hero to follow. He suddenly sees John Constantine, and decides to follow him. Later Bat-Mite tags along with a lot of John's adventures, and he says I will never follow John Constantine again. Bruce Wayne: Wanted Bruce Wayne thinks he sees someone with a gun and chases him, after a short fight the man falls of the building to his death, Bruce then realizes the man did not have a gun in his hand, but the worst part is that Hugo Strange tells everyone that Bruce Wayne is Batman, so Bruce must clear his name fast. Category:Comic Books